Let's Make a Deal
by PrincessBellePrinceAdam
Summary: [Lightspeed Rescue] Deciding to get their lives together, Dana and Kelsey make a bet to get Carter and Ryan. Unbeknownst to them, Carter and Ryan make the same bet...
1. The Bet Is On

**Let's Make a Deal**

Dana Mitchell and Kelsey Winslow were sitting in the cramped quarters that served as the kitchen for the Lightspeed Rescue Aquabase.

"Day," Kelsey chirped suddenly, "Why can't we get our lives together?"

Dana looked over the top of her cereal spoon at the yellow ranger, wondering if Kels had hit her head. "What are you talking about?" she quizzed, puzzled.

"Think about it, Dana. Even Joel has a girlfriend. Do you know how sad that is?"

"That's true, I suppose," Dana mused. "And Chad is really trying to work things out with Marina."

Kelsey nodded enthusiastically. "So, a team of rangers, minus blue and green, leaves pink and red and yellow and titanium."

Dana blushed. "Carter and I are friends," she insisted, an emphasis on _friends_.

Kelsey couldn't argue back, due to the arrival of Carter and Ryan. "Hey guys," she greeted, cheerfully. Dana nodded at them.

"See ya later," Ryan announced, exiting with his mug of coffee. Carter followed, but not before sending a longing glance at the back of Dana's head that Kelsey picked up instantly.

"You _see_?" Kelsey demanded. "You can't even talk to him."

Dana looked embarrassed. "So what? There are more important things, Kels, than my love life."

"I dunno, Dana, Carter has got it _bad_. He's a pretty good looking guy and you know you want him," Kelsey teased.

"Pretty good looking?" Dana echoed. "He's…" Her face fell when she realized she'd fallen into Kelsey's trap. Her pale skin turned cherry red.

"Ha!" Kelsey said, triumph in her voice. "I knew you liked him."

"And you don't have a crush on my brother?" Dana shot back, determined that Kelsey drop the whole subject altogether.

The yellow ranger wasn't at all abashed. "Have you seen him?"

Dana rolled her eyes. "Ryan is my brother, Kels, I don't think of him that way."

Kelsey grinned at the pink ranger. "Ah, but _I_ do."

Dana finished up her cereal. "So do something about it," she suggested.

"As soon as you do something about your feelings for Carter."

A sly smile crossed Dana's face. "Alright then. If you're not going to drop it, we should make a bet."

Kelsey looked interested. "I like your words. Keep saying 'em."

"We both have one week in which to do whatever it takes to make Carter and Ryan wake up and smell the coffee. The loser will be the one who gets their guy second. Whoever loses has to wash the zords."

"Agreed," Kelsey said firmly. She stuck out her hand and Dana shook it.

**Lightspeed Rescue Lightspeed Rescue Lightspeed Rescue**

"Man, what is wrong with us?" Ryan wondered, looking thoughtful as he sipped from his mug.

Carter looked confused. "What are you babbling about?"

"Oh come on," Ryan scoffed. "There were two pretty good looking babes in that kitchen and we didn't even talk to them. I know you're hot for Dana."

Carter turned the same color of his ranger uniform. "Dana is a very attractive woman, I agree, but rangers we shouldn't be involved. A piece of advice _you_ should keep in mind, Mr. I-Have-a-Crush-on-Kelsey."

Ryan shrugged. "I am not afraid of my feelings, unlike a certain red ranger I could mention."

Carter blinked. "I'm not afraid. I just don't want to ruin my friendship with Dana."

His companion snorted. "Yeah right. You may not possess fear when it comes to kicking some demon butt, but you're terrified to talk to Dana."

Carter thought about this for a moment and grudgingly decided Ryan was right, though he wasn't about to admit it.

"Well then it seems we should invest in a little wager. Whoever can successfully ask out the female ranger of their choice first has to come up with a horribly embarrassing stunt, to be done in the main square of the plaza. Be prepared to have pink hair and sing the national anthem, Mitchell," Carter said, smugly.

"Is that honestly the best you can do?" Ryan muttered, but shook the red ranger's hand all the same.

**So here it is… Read and Review, it makes me happy!**


	2. Plans

**Let's Make a Deal**

Ryan was alone in the common room, waiting for Kelsey to appear, as he knew she would. Chad was out visiting Marina; Joel had persuaded Ms. Fairweather to see a mindless action flick. Who knew what Carter and Dana were up to.

But Kelsey would be around soon, he was sure of it. Ryan had taken advantage of the downtime and set up the Battleship boards.

Right on cue the yellow ranger bounced into the common room, headphones snapped over her ears firmly. She brightened upon noticing Ryan.

"Hey," she greeted, sending the titanium ranger a grin. The headphones were shifted so they'd hang around her neck. Kelsey straddled the chair opposite his. "Can I be blue?"

Ryan nodded. "So," he began casually as they set up their pieces, "What are you up to tomorrow night?"

Kelsey thought for a moment. "Not much, actually. You?" That was a complete lie; she'd had Rollerblading plans.

Couldn't she take a hint? Sheesh, this might be harder than he's initially thought. But there was no way in hell he was going to let Carter win. Ryan shook his head.

"We could catch a movie, maybe."

Kelsey bobbed her head enthusiastically. "That would be great, Ry," she chirped, wanting to smirk. Piece of cake. Maybe she should help Dana wash the zords.

**Lightspeed Rescue Lightspeed Rescue Lightspeed Rescue**

Dana trotted along through the hallways at the Aquabase, wondering where Carter was and if she could work up the courage to drag him over to the common room, where she knew the yellow ranger was located. She didn't know how Kelsey was doing on her mission of snagging Ryan so far, but the pink ranger was fairly confident she'd win. She'd known Carter longer than Kelsey had known Ryan.

So wrapped up in her own thoughts, Dana walked smack into Carter, sending them both toppling to the floor after the papers Carter had been carrying.

"I am so sorry," Dana mumbled, helping to stack the files up. Curious, Dana's azure gaze scanned the top of the page. Carter wanted advice on dating? That was interesting.

"It's OK," he replied quickly, trying to get the paper out of her grasp. God, she'd think he was a total idiot.

Dana pretended she hadn't read the headline. She handed it back to him, smiling nervously. _"Come on Dana, you can do this," _she commanded herself. _"It's just Carter."_

"Um," she managed.

Carter met her gaze. "Yes?"

"You maybe wanna, um, get a cup of coffee later?"

She was really cute when she was nervous, Carter observed, all flushed and with a hopeful sparkle in her eyes. "That would be nice," he heard himself saying stupidly. Maybe this would be easy to accomplish. He should make sure his camera had film for when Ryan had pink hair.

**Short, I know, but the next chapter will be up more quickly than this one was. Can anyone say failed dates?**


	3. The Aforementioned Plans are Ruined

**Let's Make a Deal**

Kelsey's jaw dropped. "You already have a date with Carter? For tonight? Ryan and I have one for tomorrow night."

Dana shot her friend a smug smile. "Does that mean I win?"

"Like hell," Kelsey retorted. "It has to be a _successful_ date."

"It will be," the pink ranger shot back.

Kelsey grinned. "Well, I guess I should leave you to get ready for your man," she said teasingly. "Have fun."

The yellow ranger bounced out into the hall, and took off towards Ryan's room. On arrival, she knocked furiously until the door slid open.

"Hey Kels," he greeted with a smile. "What's up?"

Kelsey fought to keep her gaze from wandering down to his bare chest. God, he was defined. "I, um…" she answered, forgetting the reason why she had come.

"Yes…"

"Can we catch that movie tonight instead of tomorrow?" she wanted to know.

Ryan thought for a moment. "I don't see why not."

"Great, meet you in half an hour?"

"See ya."

"_Well," _Ryan thought, _"I wonder what that was all about."_

**Lightspeed Rescue Lightspeed Rescue Lightspeed Rescue**

God, Carter was hot, Dana observed, watching him. They'd taken his car instead of the base's yellow jeep. His car was red, of course, a cute little sports car Dana could easily see herself being chauffeured around in if things went well. Which, the pink ranger was certain, they would. How hard was it to screw up a cup of coffee?

"You're quiet," Carter noted.

"I'm fine," Day chirped, a faint smile tugging at her lips. With that, Carter averted his attention from her and back to the road.

He was, she noticed as she continued to study him, wearing the soft red sweater she'd bought for him last Christmas. Under the black leather jacket that hugged itself to him, the red sweater was just tight enough to show off a defined chest. Dana felt giddy, rather like a little girl on her birthday, anticipating her presents.

Glancing down at herself, she wondered if she was too dressed up for coffee. Dana was wearing her usual pink blouse, a long white skirt and a pair of sandals in a delicate shade of pink, like the inside of a seashell. She knew she should have worn jeans.

She was cute, Carter thought, peering at her sideways. She seemed to be mentally criticizing her outfit, as she kept glancing at the skirt that covered her lap and frowning. Personally he'd thought Dana looked beautiful. But then, girls were always so picky about themselves. Dana wasn't an exception.

"You look nice, Day," he told her, hoping she'd take the hint and relax a little.

That was the Dana he knew, Carter said to himself as the pink ranger smiled at him.

"You do, too," she replied, looking away.

After what seemed like a very long ride with a lot of awkward silences, the two rangers arrived in front of the coffee place. Dana reached for the door handle, but Carter held up his hand. He came around and opened the door for her, gentlemanly. "There you are, milady," he joked.

"Why thank you, good sir," she teased right back.

**Lightspeed Rescue Lightspeed Rescue Lightspeed Rescue**

Across the street from the coffee shop, two more rangers were getting out of their car. They'd gotten stuck with the base's jeep, neither having access to something remotely better nor less conspicuous. Ryan didn't hold Kelsey's door open for her, but she wasn't exactly that kind of girl either.

"So what were we seeing again?" Ryan wondered aloud.

"I thought we'd just play it by ear," the yellow ranger replied, studying the list of choices.

Before they'd had time to debate, there was a thunderous crash from the street. One of Queen Banshera's demons was attacking again.

Kelsey contacted the red and pink rangers, who had been having a very nice conversation about the weather.

Carter and Dana bounded out to join their friends, drinks long forgotten.

"Lightspeed Rescue!" the red, pink, and yellow rangers called, allowing them to morph. A moment later Ryan joined them as the titanium ranger.

Joel and Chad weren't needed, as their teammates were way pissed off about ruined dates. The demon had no chance.

**So yeah…no action scene for you because I suck at action. Catch ya on the flipside!**


	4. Dana, Carter, and a Few Uninvited Guests

**Let's Make a Deal**

Dana plopped down next to Carter in the Rec Room. "Hey," she greeted, trying to sound casual.

"Hi."

She was very close, Carter thought, close enough for him to smell her shampoo. The scent of vanilla infiltrated the defenses the red ranger had carefully built against his pink ranger, trying to avoid another ruined date for the time being. For good measure he'd sent Ryan out to the training fields to keep him away from Kelsey. Sometimes it was good to be red.

Dana moved her head slightly and Carter was hit with a fresh wave of the warm aroma. If it continued at this rate he'd have a hard time resisting his pink ranger for much longer. "You wanna watch a movie or something?" Dana wanted to know.

Carter thought. Maybe it would be a horror movie and she'd be afraid, maybe even wanting to seek comfort in his arms. He reconsidered avoiding her. One ruined date didn't mean he had to give up on the romance aspect of their relationship, especially if it meant Ryan would have pink hair for a month.

God he was cute when he was thinking, Dana noted, the now familiar giddy sensation in the pit pf her stomach returning at once. She was so caught up in studying him that his answer of yes barely registered.

"What do you want to watch?" he asked.

Dana didn't answer, but rather moved to the little television and began studying the pile of DVDs piled haphazardly around it.

"Everything here is either James Bond or chick flicks," she noted after a moment.

"You choose," Carter started, but then Joel burst in through the door, tugging a reluctant looking Angela Fairweather. Joel was clutching a copy of _The Exorcist _and looking very eager. "I don't mind of you two stay, but we're watching this movie. I've been waiting for Angela to agree for months now," Joel demanded. Angela rolled her eyes at her boyfriend but settled herself in beside Dana and patted the spot next to her for Joel to come and sit.

It certainly looked like Carter was about to get his wish of Dana being scared and wanting comfort.

There were twenty minutes left of the movie. Angela had her face buried in her hands, squeaking every time she dared to peek. Dana had seated herself in Carter's lap and she was looking as far away from the screen as possible. Every so often she would remember that Carter was holding her and that it was all just part of a stupid movie, that nothing could really hurt her and that really she was much farther along on the bet that Kelsey was. She grinned into Carter's shoulder.

"Anyone else say we stop it now?" Angela wanted to know. Dana nodded agreement and Carter made the vote three to one.

Joel stomped out of the Rec Room, scowling. Angela followed, leaving the red and pink rangers all alone again. Carter gave Dana an awkward pat on the back as she disentangled herself from the leathery folds of his jacket. "You OK?" Carter probed after a moment.

Dana considered this. "I'll be fine in a minute."

Damn it. Couldn't she have said that she'd have nightmares or something unless completely reassured, preferably by him?

"It's funny, isn't it, how we can face demons hell bent on resurrecting their queen and not once be afraid but one little movie has me quaking?" Dana offered after a silence barely long enough to notice.

"Don't worry about it, Day," Carter said softly. "Even I was a little shaky there for a minute."

"We never did get to finish that coffee date," Dana observed quietly.

Carter let out a bark of laughter. "Starbucks isn't going anywhere. We'll go again soon, and hopefully there won't be an emergency…which, knowing my luck, there always seem to be."

"You were as disappointed as I was?" Dana wondered in muted tones.

Carter nodded, locking his gaze with hers. Dana found herself leaning closer and closer still…she could taste the anticipation…

Kelsey bounced into the common room loudly.

A/N: Since Angela and Joel were married in the team up with Time Force, we'll pretend this takes place before it…


	5. Dinner Date

**Let's Make a Deal**

Chapter Five: Dinner Date

Kelsey was up early and out on her Rollerblades. It was fairly quiet in the business district of Mariner Bay, Kelsey observed as she skated along.

The yellow ranger didn't know what she was doing awake and fully functional so early on a Saturday. She hadn't slept well the night before, and somewhere around five a.m. she'd given up hope of getting her beauty sleep. So she hopped out of bed and into the shower and gradually came to life. Dressed in a cute white tank top complimented by bright yellow shorts, Kelsey was rather enjoying the quiet of the morning.

She hadn't slept well because of Ryan. Kelsey hadn't been able to stop thinking of him, his face bursting clearly into her mind's eye whenever she closed her bright blue eyes. God, sometimes life wasn't fair.

Kelsey decided she'd have to do something about him today, at all costs. She'd walked in on Carter and Dana in the common room the night before, and they'd been too close for the yellow clad woman's liking. Not that she didn't want Day and Carter to be happy together; she just didn't want to have to wash the zords. Kelsey was determined she'd win the little wager with her best friend.

"Kels!"

At the sound of her name, Kelsey slowed and then skidded to a stop, the yellow wheels leaving two narrow black streaks on the cement below her. Kelsey turned herself around, only to see Ryan jogging towards her. He was wearing a gray hooded sweatshirt and matching running pants. He caught up to her easily.

"What are you doing up so early?" he wanted to know.

Kelsey shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."

"Neither could I."

They went on for a bit more, Kelsey going a bit slower so they could still keep a conversation afloat.

"Kels," Ryan wanted to know after a lull in their discussion.

Kelsey slowed to a stop again and stood still. Ryan looked like something important was on his mind. "Yeah, Ry?' she questioned softly.

"Look, um, I…you wanna maybe get dinner later?"

"Huh?" Kelsey found herself saying stupidly.

"You know, it's that meal you eat at night…"

Kelsey blushed slightly. "Oh, yeah. Sure, we can get dinner, Ryan."

Ryan shot her a winning smile. "Cool," he said, feeling kind of relieved.

The yellow ranger leaned over and hit him playfully. "TAG!" she cried, laughing. Kelsey began skating away again, catching speed quickly. Ryan chased after her, yelling that she was in for it now.

She led him into a nearby park, tucked into the business district and looking out of place amongst the huge gray skyscrapers overhead.

Not bothering to take the Rollerblades off, Kelsey waddled across the sand to the playground structure. When she reached the top, she bent and pulled off the skates in her signature color. By this time Ryan had caught up. Cornering her against the slide, he reached out and gripped her forearms loosely.

"Gotcha," he proclaimed.

Kelsey let out a scream of mock horror. "Whatever will I do?"

"Too late now."

She wriggled away from him, spun around quickly and dove down the slide. She raced across the sandbox to the swingset. Kelsey pushed herself off the ground, reaching a new height with each swing. Ryan found his way towards her a few minutes later, pushing her each time she returned to his level.

Kelsey jumped off in a moment. She landed squarely on her feet, stumbled slightly, and couldn't keep her balance. The yellow ranger fell down to the soft sand. Kelsey giggled insanely and sat up.

Ryan joined her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "You're insane, kid," he said lightly. Kelsey nodded proudly.

"Damn straight."

"So, about eight o'clock, is that alright?"

Kelsey nodded. "Sounds perfect."


	6. When The Ladies Go To The Powder Room

**Let's Male a Deal**

"But you can't," Ryan protested. "I came up with it first; you can't just intrude on my plans with Kelsey."

"Watch me," Carter replied. "But think of it this way: Dana will be there too."

"I'll be where?" the pink ranger's voice asked, floating down the hallway to her brother and Carter.

Carter crossed the remaining length of the walkway to her. "Wanna go to dinner?"

Dana found herself nodding before she could even think about it. "S-sure," she stammered. Once again, Dana had made the mistake of locking gazes with him. Those eyes…they left her speechless.

Carter smiled, leaned in closer, and kissed her on the cheek. Beyond him, Dana could vaguely see that Ryan's jaw had dropped, though she wasn't really focusing on that at the moment. Carter had kissed her; the room was spinning.

"Ry and I will pick you and Kelsey up at quarter till eight, alright?"

"Sounds good," Day managed.

**Lightspeed Rescue Lightspeed Rescue Lightspeed Rescue**

"That is so unfair!" Kelsey exclaimed. "Ryan asked _me_, not you and Carter." The yellow ranger folded her arms across her chest, pouting.

Dana shrugged. "That's not the point. The whole idea is that now it's a double date." She crossed her room to the closet and began pulling out various items. "What do you think of this blouse, Kels?"

"I think you should say you're sick or something. It's supposed to be me and Ryan's night."

Dana's brow furrowed in concentration. "Kelsey…don't you think it's a little strange that all of a sudden the guys are making plans with us, right at the same time we make a bet about our love lives?"

"Do you honestly think they're doing the same thing we are?"

The two girls stared at each other for a minute before bursting out laughing. "Nah," they said together.

When Dana stopped laughing long enough to breathe properly, she continued trying to decide what to wear, holding up a couple of options for Kelsey's input.

"Why don't you just wear what you were wearing the time you sort of went out for coffee?" Kelsey suggested finally, flopping backwards onto Dana's bed.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea. Thanks, Kelsey."

Kelsey nodded and bounced out of the room, off to prepare for her own date.

**Lightspeed Rescue Lightspeed Rescue Lightspeed Rescue**

He looked so perfect, Kelsey couldn't help musing. She was starting to sound like a real girly girl, and she wasn't entirely sure if she approved of it. But for once everything was still going without flaws, for which Kelsey was amazed at. Any second now they'd get a call from Angela back at the Aquabase, telling them yet another emergency was underway in the city.

Dana and Carter were looking at each other with gooey eyes, too, Kelsey noticed. Hmm…what to do so Kelsey was ensured a victory…

Discreetly, she jabbed her elbow into Dana's side. Dana glanced at her yellow teammate, annoyed.

"Hey, Day, um…come with me to the powder room?" Kelsey questioned hastily. Dana nodded.

"Be right back," the pink ranger assured Carter and her brother.

Carter grinned stupidly after them. "God she's beautiful," he told Ryan absently.

"Snap out of it, Carter, we need to talk before the girls come back," Ryan replied. "I think we should call off the bet now, because it only just occurred to me that if they ever find out it was part of a game, they'll be pissed."

Carter considered Ryan's statement. "We could try telling the truth. Women like it when men are honest with them, don't they?"

"Tell the truth?" Ryan skeptically asked. "You think that'll work?"

Carter shrugged. "Why not?"

"OK," Ryan agreed, "But if Kelsey gets me with that right hook of hers, it's all your fault."


	7. Confessions

**Let's Make a Deal**

When the four rangers had finished their meal, Carter casually suggested a walk. The two couples separated, Carter and Dana heading off along the boardwalk and Ryan and Kelsey to the little park from earlier that morning.

"Kels…I don't think I've been honest with you," Ryan began, fumbling for the right words.

"You can tell me anything, Ry, you know that."

"It's just, well, you and me, we work well together, right?"

Kelsey nodded, frowning. "I don't understand."

"Well, I, kinda sorta have a thing for you and I didn't know what to do about it and Carter has a thing for Dana and _he _didn't know what to do about it, so we had a bet thing…"

Kelsey burst into laughter. "Are you telling me that this was a bet, trying to get me to date you?"

"I know it was wrong, but- …why do you think it's so funny?"

The yellow ranger hooked her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Ryan kissed her back for a moment and then pulled away. "I still don't get what was so funny, though I have to admit I thought I'd be getting my ass kicked right about now."

"It's funny because Dana and I did the exact same thing," Kelsey giggled.

Ryan wore a look of astonishment and mock insult. "And here I thought you just wanted to spend time with me. Never did I dream you and my baby sister were playing some kind of sick mind game with our red ranger and me."

Kelsey grinned, slapped him playfully and tugged at his hand. "Come on, let's go."

**Lightspeed Rescue Lightspeed Rescue Lightspeed Rescue**

Carter and Dana strolled along the boardwalk in silence, weaving a path through overexcited children who were enjoying the permanent fair set up on the pier. Dana looked upon the kids thoughtfully.

"This is why I always wanted to be a pediatrician," she confided dreamily. "There's nothing better to me than children. I guess I just like the concept of having someone rely on me, another part of why I love being a ranger."

The other part, of course, was the red spandex of her companion, but we'll get to that.

"It's what we do, Day. Rescue those in need and keep the city safe."

Dana leaned on the rail enclosing the carnival, staring at the water. Soft golden tresses fell in front of her beautiful blue eyes and Carter found himself tucking them behind her ear. He liked her eyes; he wanted to be able to see into them when he made his little confession.

He was so careful with her, Dana mused to herself. Like she was made of porcelain. She admired the gentleness Carter portrayed with her, reminiscent of days where all men were noble and had good manners. She felt like a little pink princess and oddly enough didn't want it to end. She found herself with her eyes closed, dreaming of being held close by a certain red ranger.

"Day?" he wondered softly, and then Dana knew closing her eyes had been a huge mistake. Carter must have thought she was a complete and utter fool.

She looked at him, embarrassed. Unable to speak, Dana nodded.

"Look, we kinda need to talk about something. It's important."

"I'm listening," Dana managed.

"You know how sometimes people who start out as friends wind up falling in love?"

Dana's heart sunk down to her toes. Carter was probably trying to tell her that friends was all they'd ever be; that he was in love with Kelsey or someone else back at the base.

She looked…dejected, Carter noted. Oh. God. She didn't love him. Everything their relationship had been through lately, including her seeking comfort in his arms and the almost kiss back in the common room, all of it had never been intentional on her part. Idiot, Grayson, idiot.

She was staring at him expectantly now and so Carter had to go on. "Um, see, there's this woman, and I've kinda had a crush on her since we met. And all along, I've kept it to myself, though I think some other people have started to figure it out. And then Ryan opened his big mouth about me being afraid of how I feel for yo- I mean, her, and-"

"You started to say me," Dana said so quietly it was more to herself than to Carter.

Carter winced, bracing himself for the pink ranger's rejection. "I'm sorry, it's stupid, Day, and I understand you couldn't possibly feel the same way about me and-"

But then she had thrown herself into his arms, squealing joyfully. It all felt so entirely right that he didn't want to think about it but just enjoy the moment while it was still existing. "Carter," Dana murmured, brushing a bit of sandy blonde hair out of his eyes. "Why would you think I don't have feelings for you back?"

"Because, Dana, your dad is my boss and we're teammates and if you wanted to you could definitely have someone better than me."

"Right," Dana said sarcastically. "Like I'd ever find anyone like you." She brought him a little closer and pressed her mouth to his. Carter was vaguely aware Kelsey and Ryan were standing hand in hand behind Dana, but all he could concentrate on was the pink clad woman in front of him. She had yet to relinquish hold of him, and he wasn't about to let the other two intrude on he and Dana's first kiss.

And so he broke away very slightly and jerked his head behind him. They needed some alone time, and Kelsey and Ryan could definitely find some way to amuse themselves on the pier. "Come on," he whispered tenderly against her ear, and immediately felt Day shiver.

Well, Carter thought, if every bet he made ended up like this, he was moving to Vegas.

**Ta da, the end. I have vanquished another fic. **


End file.
